Of Monsters and Music
by DDerby95
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara mistakenly end up in the suburbs while out on another adventure, they realize that all is not as tranquil as it seems. What do you get when you combine children leaping off the tallest buildings in their city, a touring rockband and a madman with a box? An angry Doctor, that's what. And he will stop at nothing until things are right.
1. First Impressions

**I've always wanted to write a Doctor Who episode. So here is my attempt. Let me know what you think!**

Clara sat perched on the chair in the Tardis, headphones in and humming along to a song on her ipod. She smiled as she tapped her pockets, excited for the future and for her good fortune.

"Anything good?" The Doctor asked as he pulled one earbud from her ear with a cheeky grin. "Because I can almost guarantee that it will pale in comparison to where I am about to take you." With a twirl he flew over the Tardis controls, yanking and pulling levers with the skill of master. Or a madman with no idea what he was doing.

"Yeah?" Clara asked as she turned off her ipod. "And where exactly is that?"

The Doctor only smiled as he pushed a button, sending the entire spaceship into chaotic twists and turns. Clara laughed as she held on for dear life and tumbled to the ground, rocking back in forth as they flew through all of time and space. When they finally stopped, Doctor helped her up and opened the door with a flourish of someone well practiced.

"I give you, the Enchanted Mountains of Myrla. Their songs have only been heard by Kings and Queens of their kind, except for that one time a travel shuttle of their singers landed on Earth. Then the whole legend of singing merpeople started, but let's not focus on that right now."

Clara looked outside, curious to see yet another foreign land completely out of her imagination. And yet, she raised an eyebrow and shot the Doctor a look. "I thought you were serious for a minute. This is just earth."

Confused, The Doctor stepped outside and looked all around. "Well I could have sworn that we were on the course for Myrla."

"Now I know why you take so long to get me between trips," Clara said with a hint of humor. "You get lost all the time!"

The Doctor knelt down and picked up a leaf from the golden trees nearby and took a lick. "Yep, definitely still earth. Let's try this again, shall we?" He headed past Clara into the Tardis, muttering calculations under his breath.

Clara rolled her eyes and took one last look outside. Just as she turned to close the door, a large figure fell from the sky right at her feet. Without thinking, Clara raced forward to catch the falling person as they both collapsed to the ground.

"DOCTOR! Help! Call 999!"

With a flurry he emerged from his blue box to see Clara holding a boy, not more than fifteen, bleeding. His bushy brown hair covered his closed eyes and his arm was twisted in a clearly unnatural state.

"Oh," he said, "That's not very good now is it?"


	2. Faulty Memory

The soft sounds of machines beeping woke the boy from his slumber. His eyes opened to a foggy world of white with a young girl of brown hair above him. "What is going on? Mom is that you?"

Clara's mouth gave a twitch. "No. I'm not your Mother. My name's Clara. Clara Oswald. But nevertheless, we both have the same question."

Behind her the ER doctor in his white lab coat was flipping through the boy's charts and scribbling in illegible handwriting. He looked over at Clara and ordered, "Be careful. His injuries are still fresh."

She waved her hand as if dismissing the thought. "Yeah yeah. Now, where did you fall from?" Her thoughts were originally alien based, along the lines of a fallen man from a ship, but the doctor confirmed that he was human.

"I.. ugh what?" he stuttered, trying to understand this strange woman who was interrogating him. His head was pounding while the rest of him felt numb as a block of ice. "Why am I in the hospital?"

The ER doctor came over and checked the boy's pulse. "Well, Mathew Carter. This young lady and her companion found you in the town square as you 'fell' from the sky. And now you are in my care." He shined a bright light into his eyes before clicking it off. "Care to explain?"

"I believe that there is no explanation necessary!" The Doctor, bow tie and all, came strolling into the room with an edition of the morning paper. He flicked open the pages with a snap and folded them back to show a photograph of a group of kids standing atop the building Clara and the Doctor were below before. "See this boy right here? That is you."

Mathew scrunched his eyes together to look at the photo closely. "No. That's not me."

The Doctor handed the paper over to Clara as he strutted around the room, reading from memory. "Five teenagers precariously teetered over the edge at the tallest building in town, the Moran Corporation headquarters. Now, given that it's only two stories in this small suburb, you stood a chance of living." He peeked through the blinds of the small hospital to see the building looming in the distance. "However, that doesn't clarify why you and your five friends decided to commit mass suicide." His dark eyes were now boring down on the crippled boy with the questions of heavy weight.

Mathew grabbed the paper back from Clara. "Impossible. I don't remember any of this."

"Then what do you remember?" Clara asked, watching the Doctor fiddle with the bags of fluid hooked up to Mathew. She shot him a look and he just shrugged back like he wasn't doing any harm.

He thought for a second. "We were just hanging out in my room, you know.. like normal teenagers. And then my mind goes blank." He seemed at a loss, as though he were as confused as his questioners.

"Well then," The Doctor said as he flicked a couple switches on the machines. "Something is clearly wrong with your memory. Perhaps that should be checked out then?" He looked over to the doctor as if expecting him to rush off to do his bidding.

He huffed. "I'm the doctor here. Not you."

"Oh contraire." He flicked another switch.

"Stop messing with the equipment! You are in no position to be messing with my work. Out with you."

Like a good soldier, the Doctor started walking out with his hands up like he was under arrest. Clara whispered under her breath, "I warned you." He just smiled and went to rig the vending machine to give the next kid two puddings instead of one.

"And you," the doctor said to Clara who was resting on the edge of Mathew's bed. "I have to ask you to leave as well."

"But sir-"

"Now." His voice held no room for leniency.

She gathered her purse and began to leave with one last look at Mathew. He watched her go when a thought came to his mind. "Did my friends make it too?"

At that moment a sobbing mother burst into the room. "My poor little boy! How could you ever try to commit suicide? Oh it's all my fault! I'm a terrible mother!"

"Mother stop!" He tried to deflect her crushing hugs and kisses as he called to Clara. "Did they? Please tell me?"

Clara simply looked at him and gave the smallest shake of her head before heading off to find the Doctor.


End file.
